


Lo Quiero Todo

by dollvix



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2019, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Lesbians in Space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Día 1: Era 3Los ejércitos pararon, los jardines se clausuraron, la fusión se permitió y la conquista cesó. ¿Cómo manejaría un nuevo régimen para el que nada la preparó cuando se sentía tan perdida? ¿Hacia qué se supone que las guiaría?Sin embargo, solo había una gema con la que querría afrontar ese cambio.





	Lo Quiero Todo

Yellow entró a la habitación silenciosamente. Dejó fuera a las demás gemas incluida su Perla, solo caminó directo a su centro de comando sin interrupciones.  
Como si hubiera algo por lo cual valdría la pena ser interrumpida ahora.

Jamás había tenido nada que hacer, su vida solía girar en conquistar y ganar, en derrotar y vencer nuevos mundos pero ahora… ahora tendría que atender al suyo, tendría que arreglar Homeworld que se caía a pedazos y ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar.

Los ejércitos pararon, los jardines se clausuraron, la fusión se permitió y la conquista cesó. ¿Cómo manejaría un nuevo régimen para el que nada la preparó cuando se sentía tan perdida? ¿Hacia qué se supone que las guiaría?

Sin embargo, ignoró los correos de las pocas Peridots que seguían trabajando intentando arreglar a su manera la estructura interna de su planeta, pero solo había una gema a la querría en estos momentos, a la querría en todos sus momentos.

Se detuvo en seco, ¿Ella la querría? ¿Le molestaría que Yellow la quisiera? No debería de molestarla, bastante tendría con sus propios problemas para tener que cargar con los de ella. Colgó antes de que le respondieran, no debería de haber hecho aquello, debería poder arreglárselas sola.

…  
“Mi Deslumbrante Diamante, Diamante Amarillo la ha llamado.” Su Perla se acercó a ella.

“¿Ha dicho qué quería?” 

“No, se perdió la conexión, pero no responde a su llamado.”

Ella asintió poniéndose de pie, quizá Yellow querría verla, quizá no podría hablarlo por el comunicador. Quizá era tan importante como para ir a verla a su cámara entonces.

“Encárgate en mi ausencia, no sé cuánto demore” Ordenó saliendo de allí mientras la duda comenzaba a preocuparla, ¿Le pasaría algo más a su compañera?  
…  
“Blue” Se levantó sorprendida mirándola. “¿Qué haces aquí?”  
“Creí que querrías verme, llamaste pero después rechazaste mis llamadas, ¿Pasa algo?”

“No, en realidad no.” Murmuró colocando sus manos atrás. “No era mi intención molestarte, fue solo un error.”

Se removió incómoda. Blue la miró arqueando una ceja poco convencida, no era de Yellow cometer errores, mucho menos con su línea.

“¿Te interrumpo yo a ti?” Preguntó entonces, mirando atentamente su centro de comando encendido. 

“No, en absoluto tu nunca me importunarías solo estaba…”

“Yellow, puedes decirlo.” Sonrió tranquilamente.

“¿Decir qué?”

“Que quieres estar conmigo tanto como yo contigo.”

La miró perdiendo las palabras, totalmente desprevenida pero Blue no hacía más que observarla con ternura. Entonces una torpe e idiota sonrisa surcó sus labios. Tomó la mano de la ojiazul y besó el dorso de esta con suma dulzura.

“Quiero pasar por esto contigo a mi lado.” Le dijo encontrándose con sus ojos, la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó Azul calentó su corazón.

“Yo también cariño, yo también” Respondió acercándose lo suficiente para abrazarla acariciando su gema. Yellow suspiró, después de todo, la nueva era se miraba mejor de lo que suponía. “Sé que el cambio debe ser difícil para ti, pero lo lidiaremos juntas, como siempre”

“No sabes lo afortunada que soy de tenerte, de que entre todo esto seas la única constante en mi vida” Ella sonrió, acariciando su espalda. Le gustaba eso, tenerla a su lado sin tener que esconder sus emociones o temer que…

Yellow se apartó al sentirlo, cuando su piel comenzó a hormiguear y sus sentimientos revolotearon en su gema.

“No todo tiene que ser tan malo, ¿Sabes?” Blue se remojó los labios ansiosa, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que estaban a punto de hacer. “Quizá, finalmente podamos unirnos de una manera aún más profunda”

“¿Quieres que nos fusionemos?”

Ella se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba cansada de huir de eso, de que cada vez que estuvieran cerca reprimieran su amor por miedo a White, a la fusión y a todo lo que traía consigo aquello. ¿Qué más les daba? No quería seguir apartándose bruscamente, seguir atormentándose con sus sentimientos por Yellow, por Pink, por White, por su corte, por Homerworld… ella solo quería…

“Quiero todo contigo” Respondió, inclinándose para besarla profundamente, danzando con sus labios, con sus cuerpos después solo para finalmente convertirse en algo más.


End file.
